


Отмель

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Где-то на очередной войне сержанта Портера. Пре-канон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Обсценная лексика  
> Bao nhiеu lа? - Сколько?
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Сверху Камбоджа кажется очень маленькой, очень зеленой и обманчиво безопасной. Грязно-коричневые ленты извилистых рек змеями поблескивают в сплошном ковре джунглей. И только когда переплетенные кроны деревьев начинают трещать и гнуться под напором горячего воздуха, рассекаемого винтами армейского Хьюи, становятся видны уродливые проплешины воронок и выжженные напалмом просеки. Камбоджа уже черти сколько лет ни черта не мирная страна.

Сержант Портер приваливается затылком к гудящей в такт винтам перегородке и прикрывает глаза. Его сняли с точки с опозданием на восемнадцать часов, паек кончился еще часов за десять до этого. Волосы слиплись, кожа под остатками камуфляжной краски зудит и чешется: чертово солнце и чертовы кровососы. В глаза словно насыпали песку, но операция прошла как по маслу и начальство с семидесятипроцентной вероятностью даже не очень будет его ебать по поводу задержки. Сраные бюрократы, чтобы они понимали в войне, сидя за тремя рядами колючей проволоки в палатках с автономным кондиционированием, блядь.

Дно Хьюи еле уловимо наклоняется вправо, Портер снимает свою Dimaco C7 с предохранителя еще до того, как открывает глаза. Бортмеханик — плечистый светловолосый парень с упрямым подбородком по имени Стив — обернувшись к нему, что-то кричит, размахивая руками и показывая на закрепленную на перегородке пару наушников. Джон тянет их на себя одной рукой.  
—…вини, сержант, придется сделать крюк, ничего личного, — врывается в ухо спокойный голос пилота. Он мягко уводит Хьюи вправо. Зеленый ковер джунглей рвется навстречу, расступается под напором винта: внизу поблескивает на перекатах мутновато-илистая гладь безымянной — Джон знает этот квадрат и восемь прилегающих наизусть — речки.

— На базе начальство с инспекцией, — объясняет бортмеханик, вполглаза поглядывая на пилота и приборы, — глаз на жопу натянут за такой видок…  
Портер хмыкает, снова ставит Dimaco на предохранитель и упирает приклад в грязный — залитый соляркой, заляпанный глиной и засохшей кровью — пол. Для него Хьюи выглядит привычно: а как еще может выглядеть птичка, которая восемнадцать часов в сутки занята тем, что развозит патрули и забирает раненых и груз двести?  
— …слетаем тут рядышком, сержант, сполоснемся, — скрипит в наушнике и Хьюи уходит на крутой вираж.

Безымянная речка стелется внизу широкой грязной лентой. Птичка скользит над ней, едва не сшибая винтами низко наклонившиеся над водой ветви и почти задевая полозьями речную гладь. Поднятая винтами взвесь капель висит в воздухе, обдавая разгоряченную, спекшуюся от жара кожу облаком брызг. Кабина дрожит от усилий, с которыми пилот удерживает три с половиной тонны веса на мелких оборотах, позволяя машине скользить над рекой, почти зачерпывая воду полозьями на безопасной для электроники высоте. Бортмеханик Стив лениво держит руку на рычаге, не столько страхуя, сколько оглядывая окрестности. Под разгоняемой винтами и полозьями водой блестит усыпанное галькой дно. Портер не торопясь обводит побережье дулом винтовки, но из темных зарослей навстречу показываются только улыбчивые камбоджийские дети с тряпками и обшарпанными пластиковыми ведрами.

Пилот — Бак, Бьюк или как-то так — ухмыляется Портеру, мол, поберегись, сержант, и сажает Хьюи на подходящую отмель. Винты медленно затихают, взбаламучено-темные воды безымянной речки захлестывают пол кабины, лениво ластясь к покрытым пылью и кровью ботинкам Портера. Пилот стаскивает шлем и наушники, обнажая давно не стриженную темноволосую шевелюру и пару секунд просто сидит, привалившись затылком к спинке кресла. Бортмеханик подмигивает Портеру, перебираясь в кабину, машет кому-то на берегу и кричит «привет!» на ломаном вьетнамском.

Винты смолкают окончательно и на какой-то оглушительный миг не слышно ничего, кроме шелеста воды, перекатывающейся по заляпанному кровью днищу Хьюи и гомона детей, радостно принимающихся отдраивать птичку.  
— Это Лонг, — бортмеханик пихает Портера плечом, указывая на стоящую на берегу худенькую девочку лет десяти. Ее заплетенные косичками смоляные волосы завязаны полосками выцветшей камуфляжной ткани, в руках тяжелое ведерко с помятыми банками кока-колы. Видимо, на лице Портера проскальзывает удивление, потому что Стив поясняет:  
— Часто тут бываем.

Бьюк, Бак или как-то так выбирается из кабины босиком — ботинки брошены на кресло, носки на приборную доску, штаны закатаны до колен — и спрыгивает в воду. Дети боязливо расступаются, давая ему пройти, но бортмеханик говорит что-то на ломаном вьетнамском и они хохочут, снова принимаясь оттирать вертолет. Портер закидывает винтовку на плечи и идет следом. В ботинках радостно хлюпает, но после десяти дней в джунглях это чертовски хорошее ощущение. Река в этом месте разливается широко, галечная отмель плавно переходит в травянистый берег. Ближайшие деревья либо повалены, либо сожжены напалмом до корней, и местность отлично просматривается на все триста шестьдесят: видимо, птички сюда и правда часто летают.

Пилот стаскивает куртку и падает на нее, закидывая левую руку за голову и нашаривая правой помятую пачку сигарет в кармане. Предлагает и Портеру, но он качает головой.  
— Расслабься, сержант, — хмыкает Бьюк, или Бак с отчетливым американским акцентом, — тут спокойно.  
Портер недоверчиво хмыкает, упирая дуло винтовки в траву между ног и устраивая подбородок на переплетенных над магазином пальцах, и они оба устало, тихо смеются.

Высокое солнце блестит на перекатах безымянной речки, золотит борта Хьюи и волосы бортмеханика, сидящего на корточках в кабине и старательно повторяющего за улыбающимся скуластым мальчишкой какое-то заковыристое местное слово. Девочка подбирается к ним бочком, словно щит держа перед собой ведерко с банками колы.

— Bao nhiêu là? — спрашивает Портер. Вьетнамский у него не лучше, чем у бортмеханика.  
— Дъесьять, — щебечет девочка — Лонг — тряся на всякий случай растопыренной ладошкой.  
— Обычно пять, — пилот, не открывая глаз, улыбается уголком рта, — но ты новенький.  
Портер фыркает, отдавая десятку. Кола теплая и, если верить полустертому сроку годности, уже пару месяцев как негодная к употреблению, но вкусно все равно. Он медленно прихлебывает из банки, наблюдая за медленно опускающимся к кромке деревьев солнцем. Бортмеханик садится на пол кабины, не обращая внимания на моментально промокающие штаны, и жестом фокусника извлекает откуда-то из глубин куртки шоколадку. Дети восторженно скачут вокруг. Лонг торопится к ним, ведерко с банками кока-колы бьет ее по худеньким икрам.

— Десять минут, сержант, — по-прежнему не открывая глаз говорит пилот, — сейчас птичка чуть просохнет и полетим. Будем на базе до заката.

Портер кивает. Пузырьки просроченной колы приторной сладостью взрываются на языке.


End file.
